Blacksmith
Class: Blacksmith Blacksmiths forge the tools, weapons and armor used by nearly every inhabitant of the Kingdom of White. For most, they are content with their work, striving to become better craftsmen and hone their skills in the forge. For others, the constant creation and maintenance of weapons and armor sparks a desire to wield them and they set off from their forge to seek fortune and adventure. Martial Tradition Blacksmiths vary in their fighting style but all are experts at wielding hammers in and out of battle, and can typically size up opponents as easily as they can a piece of equipment. Equipment: '''Custom Training Hammer, Warhammer, Lucerne Hammer, Earthbreaker, Bec de Corbin, '''Spheres: Scout Variable: Gain two Equipment talents of your choice. Backgrounds Blacksmiths are common to all races, although their methods can vary wildly. Humans- Human blacksmiths make up the majority of Royal Smiths, those who forge armor and weapons for the White Army. These smiths tend to live in or near Castle White itself for convenience. There are also many local blacksmiths who serve the needs of smaller frontier towns, forging horseshoes and farming equipment for the common people. Elves- While most elves view the physical labor of the bellows, hammer and anvil with disdain, there are some who take up an interest in working with metal. Elven blacksmiths usually apprentice under a dwarven master for decades, honing their craft until they feel confident enough to begin to forge more and more intricate and elegant designs. From there, some elves strike out on their own, developing signature techniques and becoming master smiths, while others return to their homeland, seeking out elven smiths who keep the fading tradition of forging elvish weaponry alive. Dwarves- Renowned by the other races for their craftsmanship, dwarves have a very strong blacksmithing tradition. Ironically, because of this, dwarves are among the least likely races to have a blacksmith take up the mantle of adventurer. Most dwarven blacksmiths enjoy many fruitful years improving the quality of their work in one way or another and have very rewarding careers. The most likely candidates to pack up their hammer and leave the forge for an excursion to the countryside are older dwarves who, for one reason or another, feel unfulfilled with their work and simply leave the citadel to become deathseekers. Of all deathseekers, however, blacksmiths are the most likely to eventually go back to their former lives and resume their work with renewed vigor and inspiration. Half-Orcs- Although rare within the kingdom, blacksmithing is a profession that naturally lends itself to Half-Orcs more than most, besides soldier. Their strength and endurance lend themselves to the hard work of the forge, and it's not terribly uncommon for rescued orphans to apprentice under a human blacksmith after being brought back to the Castle City- the Kingdom can always use more blacksmiths, after all. Those among them who feel driven to a life of adventure often feel outcast from society, or that they'll never be as respected for their work as their human counterparts. Halflings- Halfling smiths tend to fill roles in their communities similar to their human counterparts living in frontier settlements, forging the plow blades and sickles necessary for farmers of smaller stature. However, they also sometimes find work as artisans for the larger races, with Human and even Elven aristocrats seeking them out for their ability to work finer details into much smaller works such as buttons or rings. The most adept Halfling blacksmiths can rival even Dwarven skill in their detailwork, throwing themselves completely into their craft with the same passion and energy as any one of their kin do theirs.